Take a Look at Me Now!
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Just a letter that Tala sent to Jasmine before rescuing her in the fic Flaming Hearts that shows part of their past. Fic's better than the summary makes it sound. Acts almost as a prequel for Frozen. ONE-SHOT! Please R&R!


Shana McHenry

Developed Free Write

**Warning**: This free write is completely fictional. All characters named are fictional as well.

Take a Look at me Now!

You were crying when I first saw you. So much so I felt my heart melt. I thought about leaving you go, letting you sit in your pool of misery, yet I found myself drawn to you. Me; not Ian or Spencer, probably the smarter choices of people you would want walking up to you. Even Bryan and Kai would've been better choices. Still, I don't regret that day.

You were alone and frightened; lost from your family. Your tears reached out to me though and suddenly I was no longer a part of the crowd passing you by.

"Hey, Tala, where are you going?" My friends and teammates had called after me. But I ignored them and walked up to you.

"Hey, are you okay?" I remember myself asking you. You just jumped and started to apologize profusely in French, startling me since I knew every word you said.

You continued to apologize until my friends and teammates walked up to us, confused looks on their faces.

"It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were all right," I remember myself telling you. "Really, there's no need to apologize."

You shook your head at me. Curiosity was getting the better of me as I continued to watch you apologize then run away. I stood there for about five minutes or however long it was until my teammates started to drag me away from your small piece of sidewalk; or maybe I should say they tried to drag me away, but something on the ground caught my eye. It was a beyblade; your beyblade. I reached down and picked it up before finally following my teammates, but I returned later that night, alone and searching for you.

It was almost midnight before I found you again. You were still alone and looking very sad. Slowly, I walked up to you and placed my hand on your shoulder. You jumped and started to apologize again, although what for I can only guess as you spoke in a different language from the one you used earlier.

I just shook my head and grabbed your arm before you could run away again. Then, slowly, I drew your beyblade out of my pocket.

In my life I had never seen so many emotions cross a person's face; joy, distrust, admiration, and…love? That last one confused me, but at the same time I felt happy too. It had been a long time since I'd seen that particular emotion and it hadn't been directed at me. Kai had been getting it from Bryan's cousin Ashley and to be truthful, he still gets it today.

But this has to do with us, not them. After all, I want you to remember me like I do you. How else am I supposed to prove it but through this letter?

Anyway, back to the memory. I had just handed you back your beyblade when you decided to hug me to death. Part of me thought you would've kissed me had we both been a little older. Still, you didn't and I guess today I'm grateful you didn't.

But enough of my silly wanderings. I highly doubt you want to "listen" to me prattle.

That night was "magical" for both of us and I use the word in quotes because it's true. We became friends literally seconds after you stopped hugging me. We gave each other our trust the moment we said our names. But I haven't forgotten you. Especially now that you're in a hellhole of a life that I once had too.

Still I wouldn't worry yet. Kai, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, and I are on our way to get you and your friends out of that hellhole. That is a promise.

So, until then, good luck and always remember this: as long as I live I'll always love you and I'll always be there to brush your tears away. And to think, you thought I wouldn't be able to love or care for anyone else after all that I had been through.

Take a look at me now, Jasmine, because all that I've become I became for you.

Love always,

Tala (Tals)


End file.
